Typhon Ancient One of the Winds
Typhon is the last Son of the earth goddess Gaea and Taratus he is the ancient One of Storm Giant" and "Father of all Monsters." His wife is Echidna and he is also father To the thousands of Venti and is among the most powerful Gods ever born and one of the largest threats to the titans and Olympus. Powers/Abilities: Typhon possesses incredible strength (Class 100), stamina, vigor and resistance to injury over any other titan or Olympian God. he can command and control the disruptive force of hurricanes, tornadoes and some but not all aspects of storm. Prior to his first defeat by Olympus Typhon possessed a more monstrous appearance, that included several tentacles in place of limbs. By sending Zeus into the Land of Shades, Typhon is able to regain some features of his previous form. Presumably, the permanent defeat of Zeus would restore his full power. Thousands of years ago, after the First Olympian War, Gaea was enraged at the defeat of the Titans (her children), and of how they were locked away in Tartarus. She attempted revenge by sending her last and most powerful son, the great monster Typhon to destroy the gods. alone he is the greatest foe the gods ever faced, even mightier than the Titans themselves. Having never anticipated such a rival, the gods were quickly forced on the defensive and they eventually went into hiding. Athena, however, stood her ground and convinced Zeus to fight by calling him a coward. This convinced Zeus and he went into battle with his lightning. Zeus struck Typhon square in the chest with the Master Bolt at point blank range, greatly weakening him. The gods were then able to trap him under Mount Etna, where his raw power itself causes lava to ignite from the mountain top in the form of a volcano. After the defeat of her most powerful child, Gaea admitted defeat and fell back to sleep and allowed the gods to rule Olympus without interference. Typhon was trapped in Mount Saint Helens. Like in Mount Etna, his raw power ignites lava from the mountain top. Though he was successfully imprisoned for thousands of years, his prison could not hold him forever. Typhon escapes in a catastrophic explosion of Mount Saint Helens. Following his escape, Typhon heads to Typhon's true appearance is unknown, Through the mist, Typhon appears to mortals as a massive freak storm and tornadoes that tear apart everything in their path. To demigods (who are immune or highly resistant to the Mist) he appears as a large shadowy figure compose of dark clouds. If a demigod or mortal looks at him too long they risk going insane from trying to comprehend what they are looking at. Based on comments, he has some sort of structure to serve as legs (possibly serpents according to myth) and claw-like structures also tells that he could not identify the monsters face because it changed every second to even more horrifying monster then the previous one. Abilities Typhon is one of the most powerful beings in all of Realm. He rivals the combined powers of most, if not all the major Olympian gods. The full extent of his power is unknown. He can create storms of tremendous power including tornadoes, storms and possibly hurricanes. He has unbelievable physical strength and durability surpassing that of any individual god. He was able to fight most of the major gods to a near standstill, withstanding all of their attacks throughout including multiple attacks from the Master Bolt, numerous lesser thunderbolts, the arrows of Apollo and Artemis, and numerous other attacks. He was strong enough to hit Hephaestus with enough force to create a new lake and smash Dionysus deep into a mountain. He presumably has the standard powers of a god, but surpassing that of any other. Background Typhon is the last son of Gaia. After the destruction of his brothers, the Gigantes, Gaia urged him to avenge them, as well as his other brothers, the Titans. He was the enemy of Olympus and was called the Storm-Gaint throughout the realms especially in the version where he wrecked the earth After the Olympian gods defeated and imprisoned the gigantes that the Elder Goddess and Earth mother Gaea had spawned and sent against the gods for their imprisonment of the Titans, Gaea mated with the primordial fires of Tartarus and sired the monstrous Typhon to seek vengeance upon the gods. Typhon assaulted Olympus and initially bested Zeus, Zeus banished Typhon from Olympus forevermore. Details: Typhon, lives for battle, The muscles on his body stand as a testament to his ability to grow ever stronger in order to have his revenge on Zeus, King of all Appearance in God form: Details: Typhon is the final son of Gaia, fathered by Tartarus, and is the most deadly monster Typhon attempts to destroy Zeus at the will of Gaia, because Zeus had imprisoned the Titans. His human upper half reached as high as the stars. His hands reached east and west and had a hundred dragon heads on each. His bottom half was gigantic viper coils that could reach the top of his head when stretched out and made a hissing noise. His whole body was covered in wings, and fire flashed from his eyes. Weapon: Typhon has no need of weapons, save for a pair of Ulaks, Powers: Summon: Children. Typhon is able to summon at least three of his children at one time. Summon: Storm Winds. Scorching heat or frozen rain, are his to summon from a nether realm. Fire Breath. The ability speaks for itself. Volcanic Eruption. He is able to tap into the Earth's core, and bring forth the lava to destroy the land around him. Dragon Form. Typhon is able to become a multiheaded dragon, which can breathe all manner of destruction, from fire to poison gas. Basic God-like abilities. Ie: Regeneration, Superhuman strength, speed, etc. History: He was the source of devastating storm winds which issued forth from that dark nether realm. Later poets described him as a volcanic-daemon, trapped beneath the body of Mount Aitna in Sicily. In this guise he was closely identified with the Gigante Enkelados. Typhoeus was so huge that his head was said to brush the stars. He appeared man-shaped down to the thighs, with two coiled vipers in place of legs. Attached to his hands in place of fingers were a hundred serpent heads, fifty per hand. He was winged, with dirty matted hair and beard, pointed ears, and eyes flashing fire. According to some he had two hundred hands each with fifty serpents for fingers and a hundred heads, one in human form with the rest being heads of bulls, boars, serpents, lions and leopards. As a volcano-daemon, Typhoeus hurled red-hot rocks at the sky and storms of fire boiled from his mouth. The inveterate enemy of the Olympian gods is described in detail by Hesiod4 as a vast grisly monster with a hundred serpent heads "with dark flickering tongues" flashing fire from their eyes and a din of voices and a hundred serpents legs, a feature shared by many primal monsters of Greek myth that extend in serpentine or scaly coils from the waist down. The titanic struggle created earthquakes and tsunamis.5 Once conquered by Zeus' thunderbolts, Typhon was cast into Tartarus, the common destiny of many such archaic adversaries, or he was confined beneath Mount Aetna (Pindar, Pythian Ode 1.19 - 20; Aeschylus, Prometheus Bound 370), where "his bed scratches and goads the whole length of his back stretched out against it," or in other volcanic regions, where he is the cause of eruptions. Typhon was also the mate of Echidna and together they had many monstrous children together. Their children included: Nemean Lion Lycian Chimera Ladon Theban Sphinx Lerneaen Hydra Cerberus Orthrus Ethon/Caucasus Eagle Teumession Fox Crommyonian Sow Colchian Dragon Section heading Write the second section of your page here.